X-Men Fixing the continuity
by DAVE099
Summary: Just a short story fixing many of the Plot holes in the X-Men movies. Takes place right after the mid credits airport scene in The Wolverine.


**First let me start out by saying I'm a huge fan of the X-Men movies(except for origins, I thought that was I love these movies, I, as most of you noticed, there are a-lot of plot holes, most (if not all) I hope to fix in the following Story. ( Don't expect any character development or any thing significant, this story is solely for the purpose of clearing up the continuity issues in X-Men) so enjoy the story! :-)**

**P.S. Incase you thought I own X-Men, I sadly don't :-(**

2015

After seeing Charles, the man who supposedly died 9 years ago, he just had to ask "How is this Possible?" And Charles would answer, " as I told you a long time ago, your not the only one with gifts, come now, we have a lot to discus.

Out side the airport, Charles, Erik and Logan loaded on to Charles's plane

"Chuck, I have to know, how are you still alive?" Logan was genuinely curious, how was Charles still alive, how did he manage to come back from the dead?

Charles answered "after the incident with Jean, my body was destroyed, but my consciousness was strong enough to survive. My consciousness would later travel to the body closest fit to my own, in this case, my brain dead twin brother, who at the time, was in the the care of an old friend of mines daughter. Like her mother, Moria Mctaggart II never hated Mutants, but instead simply admired them."

"But Chuck, if your in a different body, why cant you walk?"

"Over time, my consciousness ajusted every detail of my current body to match my older one, which is the reason I am able to use my telepathy."

"So, Chuck, what's this "Big Mission" Magneto was telling me about?"

"The Sentinal Program. Now if your wondering, the Sentinal program is a program in which robot like beings are used to target and hunt mutants. This idea was originally conceived by Dr. Bolivar Trask, in 1973, but wasn't utilized until his assassination, by the hands of my adopted sister, Mystique. It wasn't...

" Hold on, Mystique was you're sister? Why did you never mention that?"

" I'll get to that in a moment, now as I was saying, it wasn't until after his assassination, that the government realized how much they "needed" his Sentinal program. Right after his assassination by the hands of "Mystique", she was captured by William Stryker. They tortured and experimented on her and keep some of her DNA. After Erik rescued her, I, along with Henry, went to visit her. She was a changed woman, and wanted nothing to do with me, blaming me for not coming to rescue her. From that day on, she was no longer the happy and cheerful Raven, but instead she was the dark and hateful Mystique. Now, in 1985, I had a meeting with congress and I practicly begged for mutant rights, and for the closure of the Sentinel program, and to my surprise, the Sentinel program was "temporarily" shut down. But after the Liberty Island incident, and the battle on alcatraz island, the government "strongly" saw the need for the Sentinel program to be reinstated, but, the president would not allow it, and congress inpeachd him. And the new president was in "total favor" of the Sentinel program. It was reinstated with significant funding. Trask industries dug through old coolers and found samples of Ravens DNA, and with modern technology and funding, they are in the process of making an entirely new breed of Sentinel, and Erik and I fear the worst. Now its going to take all of us to end this war, before there are any more casualties."

Wolverine asked "what casualties? What happened!?"

"Its unfortunate but Henry and So many others are dead."

"Chuck, thats unfortunate, but were are we headed now?"

"To Alkali Lake"

Wolverine couldn't understand "Why?"

"So Erik can manipulate adamantium onto your claws."

" Why do I need adamantium back on my claws, I don't want to go through that hell again."

" don't worry, We wont be hooking you up to any machines, Erik will just magnetically put a coating of adamantium over your claws."

" Chuck, if you think it's for the best I'll do it."

" Thank you, now if you don't mind I have to work on a theory of mine, alone.

" Chuck, if you don't mind me asking, what's this theory of yours?"

" If all of this doesn't work, can we go back, and change our fate, or is the future truly set."

**Thanks for reading, I hope this solved some(if not all) of the continuity problems of the X-Men, and above all else, I hope you all enjoyed my first FanFic, please review! :-)**


End file.
